Pranks and Vines
by Valie
Summary: Neville finds himself in a bad spot when Harry and Draco decide to 'play' around with him. -Harry/Draco/Neville- -Slash- Oneshot at the moment


**A/N:** [Written for Livejournal's hp_prisonerfest.] This takes place post-DH, when the characters are adults. No spoilers though (well one small one about Neville's future occupation). I try to avoid crack generally, so I did what I could to keep this a decent fic. lol, though I was intrigued by the prompts and situations supplied and let it get a bit cracky. There is no character bashing here, because I love Neville and Draco (who seem to be the victims of the supposed bashing) - I'm just toying with them.

**Prompts:** Betrayal, mindfucking, non-con/dub-con, tentacle sex, bondage

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco/Neville

**Warnings:** Slash, threesome, much mindfucking, mild tentacle/vine sex, mild bondage, mild torture, non-con/rape, humililiation, betrayal, hurt/comfort, mild humor, mild crack (sorry, but you can't have tentacle sex without a little crack!)

**Word count:** 1,231

**Summary:** Neville finds himself in a bad spot when Harry and Draco decide to play around with him.

---

**Pranks and Vines**

When Neville created a potion to stop ivies from growing and blocking out the sunlight of the greenhouse, he hadn't expected someone to tamper with it. Better yet, he should have known better then to leave any potions unattended whilst he visited the loo. Except, it was left in his office, which only two other people had the key to... Bugger, it all made sense now, Neville thought grimly as he struggled against the green ivy that was holding him to the workbench. When the professor had added the potion to a small sample of ivy for testing, it had quickly grown out of control, overwhelming him before he could reach for his wand. Green vines wrapped around his waist, pulling tightly against the workbench he'd been working on. More vines gripped his arms, stretching him forward and tying them down to the table in front of him. Other vines crawled against his flesh, binding his torso very effectively against the table.

It was like this, bent over a workbench, ass to the world, that Harry and Draco found him. Relief would have flooded him if they both hadn't been grinning so wickedly when they came into his line of vision. At least it confirmed what he had expected - they had sabotaged his potion and got him into this predicament. However, he felt slightly uneasy by the why. The smiles weren't helping to ease him in the least.

"Guys, aren't you much too old for pranks?" He said, holding onto the hope this was a joke so the panic wouldn't consume him.

"Surely you know better, don't you?" Draco drawled, crossing his arms. "Nothing we do is without a purpose."

Harry was out of sight, but Neville could hear the heels of his sneakers squeaking against the floor behind him.

"What a convenient position..." Harry commented.

"Convenient? Why is it convenient?" The panic slipped slightly into his words.

The man behind leaned very purposely against Neville, making it clear what he meant.

Panic won out over everything and Neville struggled with all his strength. "No! Not in here! Anyone could walk in on us! Beside, the walls are GLASS! Even if they didn't walk in, they would be able to see!"

Draco burst into laughter, unable to contain his amusement anymore.

"No matter how slow you are, you always manage to figure things out." He teased.

"This isn't funny, Draco. I have a career to think about. You can't have your jollies with me while I'm at work." Neville's lip quivered.

"We like playing with you while you work." Harry grinned unseen.

"I'm already treading water with the Headmaster after that stint you two pulled last week."

"You mean the one where we jinxed the Giant Squid?" Harry asked innocently.

"And you almost got tentacled raped by it?" Draco added, also playing the innocent card.

The bound man shivered as he remembered the events a little too vividly for his liking. If it hadn't been that he managed to grasp on to his wand, he would have been skewered repeatedly in places that weren't meant for beasts. Though the blond and brunette, both whom had explored those same places, were bestial in their perversions. They had taken a particular liking to using him as a starting point for said bestial perversions. His head hurt slightly by the possible implications of his current situation actually.

"Seriously though, you've had enough fun, now let me go so I can get back to work. I have a class in an hour."

"Do you know that we were kind of looking forward to that show last week. I believe an encore presentation is in order, though this time, you're not going to be able to wiggle out of this one." Draco said, nodding at the man standing behind Neville.

"Let go!" Neville cried out in vain as his pants and boxers were pulled down to his ankles.

"Not until we give the ivies what we promised them." Harry said, stepping around the workbench and reaching into his robes for his wand.

"Promise? What promise did you make with a plant?"

There was a small knot turning in the professor's stomach as the men he had stupidly and repeatedly let into his life and bed, exchanged brief looks. Harry flicked his wand, murmuring lightly under his breath. The ivies began to twitch and move again, but they weren't pulling at him anymore, they seemed happy with his position. No, instead they were slithering against his body, tendril ends pulling free and seeking heat they had been promised. Horrified, Neville struggled valiantly against his binds, to no obvious effect.

"Harry! Come on! Don't do this! Make them stop!" Neville was in near hysterics now.

The brunette gave him a soft smile, always more of the softy in the relationship, though he didn't move as he watched on silently. Beside him, Neville could make out the clear outline of Draco's erection - of course he was excited by this. A vine end reached his anus, brushing against the puckered hole and drawing an involuntarily sigh from the terrified man's lips. Tears fell as he reigned to what was about to happen. The vine dipped in half an inch, then a whole inch before withdrawing. Then - There was nothing. Absolutely nothing as Neville wept like a child.

"Dammit it, Potter! I knew you would back out!" Draco exclaimed, his erection in his hand.

"Don't be such a heartless bastard, Malfoy. You knew I wasn't going to do anything to hurt too much." Harry said as he flicked his wand and the vines freed Neville.

"What am I supposed to do with this then?" The blond gestured at his penis.

"Hold onto it while I console the poor man that you made cry."

"I made cry? Are you mad, Potter? I wasn't the one controlling the vines!"

"Stuff it."

Harry went to the now sniffling man and hugged him tightly, whispering words of comfort as he calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Neville, I didn't mean to make you cry." He cooed.

"You scared me horribly! Again, what if someone had seen?"

Fingers touched Neville lightly, brushing against his cheek soothingly. "I'm not that heartless of a bastard. We already took all the necessary precautions, so no one was going to sneak up on us while we 'played' with you."

Neville was relieved to hear they were safe. His job as Herbology professor was very important to him. He glanced at his watch and smiled oddly at his boyfriend.

"There's still some time before my next class." He said softly.

"Good, then I can get rid of this." Draco said from the other side of the workbench.

Now it was Harry and Neville's turn to exchange looks, the same thought crossing their minds.

"I don't know about you, but Harry and I are going to teach you a lesson about trying to penetrate me with vines." Neville said to distract the blond from Harry's murmured spell.

The ivies came alive again and took hold of the blond, surprising him. He struggled to get away, knocking over several pots and some parchment before the vines positioned him on all fours.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh, but we do." Harry chuckled.

"I'll make you both pay!"

"Don't worry, you'll finally get your jollies off." Neville said as he pulled Harry into a kiss.

**-End?-**


End file.
